natsu's wolf
by okami4794
Summary: okami my character who isent in the series is saved and latter on gets her life back. its all about her life with fairytail and the people there.
1. ch1 the start

I don't own fairy tail. Hehehe it wouldn't be teen accessible if it was.

A/n- in this story one of the main characters isn't in the real series, but when I got the plot idea I just had to add a person.

A young girl runs though a meadow, (when I say young I mean, like, 3 or4) her clothes falling behind. She hesitates at a ledge, but pushes past the butterflies and jumps. The realization of how deep the gorge is strikes the girl suddenly as she plummets towards her death. 'The water must have g0ne du to the drought.' As she met the ground her broken bones began their torturous glaze against her skin. Too shocked and hurt to scream her agony, her consciousness soon faded. A slight gushing sound filled her ears and a shadow hovered above. Her eyes then closed, and her mind went blank. The shadow grabbed the girl gently with his enormous claws and flew towards his nest. The girl's limbs hung limply between the shadows fire hot fingers. For fear of dropping the little, lifeless vesicle, the shadow flew low and steady. The heat began to fade from the girl's body. 'Shit! Gotta hurry.' The shadow pressed the girl closer to his body and quickened his pace, but was careful not to crush the girl. As the entrance appeared in one of the many mountainsides he began to slow for a shaky landing. Two of his four limbs were occupied and one of his free legs was damaged from a previous quarrel with his son. His wings pushed against the air to force him to slow down. His back legs landed softly on hard rock, and his wings folded tight against his back. Balancing on his back legs he walked into his home, the girl just about frozen thanks to the cold air of the mountains. He rushed down the cave as quick as possible, to worm her up. Once he reached the deepest depths of the cave, which was very far into the earth's crust, he placed the girl on an alter. He sat down in front of the alter and pondered what to do. A faint barking pulled him out of his concentration and forced his mind to think of unwanted pictures and dark thoughts. 'What did he do now?' giving up his spot before the alter, he walked towards the entrance hoping his assumption of what was going to happen next was wrong. But the sound of cracking overcame his ears and when he turned around he saw his nightmare forming before his eyes in bright, clear colors. The ceiling gave out just moments after the shadows ten-ton body had lunged out to cover the small little lump on the altar. A mountain of rock filled the chambers, completely incasing the shadow and the girl in it. Once he heard the rock finally stop pouring out or its spout he, using one of his most deadly fire dragon magic's, sucked in as much air as his lungs could hold and shot red hot flames out his mouth. The rock was instantly melted and formed a river of lava beneath his feet. He had grabbed the girl back up into his hands and flew over to a small island and set the girl on it. A slight screaming/laughing sound erupted form the small boy now sitting on a rock nearby. A large wolf pup griped in the boys hands. The pup was scared, and it didn't really look small enough to be a pup, maybe a teen? The boy saw the dragon with the girl under him, and he knew he had taken his shenanigans to far this time. The boy let the wolf go, who backed as far away as she could because the rock was in the middle of the lava river, and he walked over to the edge of the rock closest to the dragon. "Sorry ignel…." The boy looked away from the dragon trying to avoid eye contact with the dragon's fiery hot lenses. "Melt that rock over there. "Ignel nodded towards the largest rock in the lava river. The boy's eyes grew large with disbelief. "Wha….why?" the boy looked up at the angered dragon pleading with his eyes. "Do it now natsu!" the boy sighed and turned towards the rock. He sucked in as much air as he could and puffed out a small stream of fire. It only reached about half way from his body to the rock, and it soon dissipated into nothing. Natsu tried again, but once again failed. He shot an angered glare at the dragon and yelled, "How am I supposed to do that when you haven't even taught me how to do it yet?" the dragon twitched up his eyebrow and dropped his massive head to an even level with natsus. "But my boy, did you not just observe me melt this entire rooms worth of rock in one breath?" natsu crossed his arms and nodded his head which now sported a pout. The dragon chuckled at the boy's adolescence and motioned for him to do it again. Natsu huffed again, but still nothing changed. "Maybe another observation would help." Ignel then sucked his lungs full and blew out another massive fire ball and melted 0ne of the walls back about seven feet. Natsu stared at the wall, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. A giant grin crossed his face and he turned back towards the rock and sat down in a meditative fashion. He closed his eyes and concentrated on making his body do the things it needed to do to create a fireball. He didn't even notice ignel walk away from him and leave with the girl. Ignel heard a "whoosh" and then an "owwwwwwwwie!" from the room behind him. He chuckled once again and now brought his thoughts back to the still lifeless girl in his hands. The idea struck him in an instance. "Natsu is that wolf of any importance to you?" the boy's burnt face pocked over the side of the door. "No…why?" ignel walked passed him to the frightened animal. He gingerly picked it up by the scruff of its neck. "I just need it for a bit." Natsu looked confused, but shrugged it off and went back to trying to melt the rock, which still didn't have a single mark on it. Ignel took both the girl and the wolf into his private quarters and set them side-by-side. He pulled out a book and read from the book. He summoned all his magic and forced it into the books readings. A bright light started to cover the girl and wolf. Then a blinding flash of light filled the room. Ignel sighed and motioned for it to come to him. "Welcome back little one. I'm ignel, your new father."


	2. ch2 greetings

I don't own fairytale. So don't worry about it.

Previously on natsu's wolf – _a bright light started to cover the girl and wolf. Then a blinding flash of light filled the room. Ignel sighed and motioned for "it" to come to him. "Welcome back little one. I'm ignel, your new father."_

Three weeks later ignel's "creation" started having some problems. She wouldn't eat or even sleep for that matter. She was completely blank; in facial expression and in mind. Ignel tried everything in his power to get her to communicate, or to get her to be in any way responsive to his calls. She saw what was going on around her, but it seemed like it went in but was sent right out of her mind and was denying it as reality. It made ignel wonder what went on before the little one had fallen down into the gorge. Ignel called upon one of his friends, who could work and mend peoples' minds, and who will take her into the forest to train her into the person she deep down wanted to be. Kinpachi was a large wolf demon who could show her the things she needed to know to survive, and to teach her to use magic so she could defend herself. But once he walked into ignels private office, where she had been staying in that very corner she had been recreated in. just the sight of someone new made her scared. Her eyes got big and her body moved into a defensive position on the floor. Ignel was caught off guard, but a large dog grin spread its way over kinpachi's face. "See ignel she detected my magic the second I set foot in this place." Kinpachi walked closer to her and laid down right next to her. His massive head came down to an even level with her small shaky body. They locked eyes for the shortest moment before she closed her eyes and huddled into the ball she had previously been in. kinpachi sighed and looked back up at ignel. "I'll name her okami because of what you used to bring her back. Her mind is basically blank, and she has no remembrance of her life before the ceremony. I think you waited too long to get her back to consciousness, and maybe you forgot a few words during the ceremony. I mean she has the ears, claws, and senses of a wolf, but no tail? Strange." He got up off the warm dirt floor and stole another glance at okami before turning to ignel with stern eyes. "I know you feel sympathy towards the human race, but I recommend you don't attempt this again. I shall take her to my home and work on her for a while. She has caught my interest. Even though there is nothing there she still has a mind of her own…well to an extent. Maybe in a few months you can come and check on her. Sound good to you?" ignel only nodded, his eyes were filled with concern for his daughter. Kinpachi walked down the hall to a bigger room with a small nest-like bed in the far left corner. A pink haired boy pocked his head over the edge with burns all over his face. He saw ignel standing behind the entrance and shot him a confused look. Kinpachi walked in so ignel could fallow and answer his sons questioning look. "Hey natsu! This is kinpachi, an old friend of mine. He's just going to stay for the night, but I wanted you to show him the place for me because I have some matters to attend to before night comes. Can you do this for me?" natsu looked at the tall and lean wolf stranger before him and then back at ignel. "Why do I have to do it? Can't he figure it out for himself?" a small vein in ignels head started to pulse in frustration. Kinpachi sighed and nodded ignel off. Ignel saw a troubled look on natsus face. "what is it natsu?" ignel sat down with his dragon tail swishing impatiently. Natsu hopped out of his nest-like bed and stood a few feet out. He hesitated, looking between both towering figures before him, then asked "is he going to take her?" both ignel and kinpachi were at the boys feet in an instance. Ignel went first, "what were you doing in my office? Didn't I say to stay out of there? Its to dangerous for a young boy like you in there." Then kiinpachi shot his rounds of questions, "did you talk to her? was she responsive? How many times have you been in there with her?" ignel looked at kinpachi slightly angered, "don't incourage the boy! Hes not a part of your testing collection that you can meddel with. Hes my son!" greatly offended, kinpachi argued back with ignel and so forth. They didn't notice natsus disapearence. Natsu busted through the study doors and ran over to okami. He nelt before her and grabed one of her hands to pull her to him in an imbrace. "hes going to take you away!" tears started droping to the floor and he made loud sniffeling noices. Taking both her hands in one of his he used the other to tilt her head up so that he could look at her face. He belived in her all the way. every night he would sneel in and tell her about his mischief's of the day and would bring her food. Not the food that ignel brings, but a sheeps leg of deer neck that wolves usually ate. His first incounter with her she grouled at him but he presued on until she let him pock at her and pull on her in failed attempts to get her to move or eat or do something! He figured out right away that she was made out of the wolf and girl he saw ignel carrying. Her blank expression moved him to the highest level of sympathy, so he hated the idea of her getting her mind messed with by that kinpachi guy. Natsu sniffled and strocked her hair with one hand staring deeply into her eyes. "il make you a promise!" natsu suddenly exclaimed. He touched his nose to okamis and whispered so only they could hear, "ill make you mine by marrying you. not now but when I see you again, ok?" she blinked up at him. then he sealed the deal with a quick kiss before jumping and leaving the room. Okami sat there, startled, and a slight blush crept to her cheeks. She turned to face the door, but in her head she saw the opening to happiness. She understood what ignel, natsu, and kinpachi had said, but when she saw them they honestly scared her, so she turned to full instinct mode, which made her mind exxentialy blank. She also know that she was killing herself by not eating and not breaking through the instinct barrio to overtake the pain of loneliness. Even before all this she was lonely, and she knew it was right to hide her past from that inpachi mind reader. But when ignel walked in threw the door her consintration snaped and she came back from her thoughts. She hadent noticed but it wasent that ignel had come but she had followed natsu to his room where both monsters had ended their heated argument when her presence had become known. They all froxe. Then natsu broke the ice by remarking, "see! shes got stuff up there!" this grin spread over his face which made okami blush. Kinpachi watched her in amazement as she looked from both him and ignel before walking over to natsu, with her cherry red face held high. She lent into natsu and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "it's a promise." She whispered in a raspy voice. He then blushed and looked away. Okami ran up and jumped onto kinpachis back. he froze startled, but she curled into a ball on his back and fell asleep. They all relaxed when her small snores were heard. Ignel broke out of his startled transe and stared at kinpachi with a wide grin. "you know what this meens?" kinpachi looked him tight in the eyes, and after reading the dragons mind kinpachi began shaking his head. "im still taking her with me." Kinpachi turned to the door to leave but ignel moved to block the exit before kinpacki walked away with his daughter. Natsu followed them innocently. Ignel snaped his jaw at kinpachis touch as he tried to slide past the dragon out the intrence to the cave. Kinpachi let the dragons teeth sink into his furry flesh. Wincing he backed up a few feet and tried to get the dragon into an eye lock. But ignel knew better. he looked anywhere but at the wolf, but then when he caught sight of natsu standing a good distance behind them, the expretion of pure happiness plastered on his face mixed with a few struggling tears, ignel let go of the wolf and moved to the side for him to pace. "I want her back." kinpachi ignored the request and just before fully leaving the cave he heard a sound he would never forget. Natsus laughter erupted through the silence. Kinpachi turned to face the boy who was waving in there direction. "take care of my girl! Don't let her run away on ya! And bring her back as soon as yr done, k?" the signature smile was perminatly imprinted into the back on his mind, forever staying with him. he nodded and tossed natsu a wolfy grin, Before desenting down the mountain and taking natsus beloved into the dark depths of the forest.

Wew! I love typin this story. Its totally random too! Im just sittin here typin my ass off. I love this. It's a hobby that will never leav me. Anyway! … I don't wone fairytail. K? so no bs later.


End file.
